1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a cash register toy, and more particularly to a cash register toy capable of receiving a card depicting a specific item or merchandise, and displaying, at the option of a player, the price of the merchandise.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is aware of cash register toys of various kinds. Cash register toys of the prior art typically include a chassis configured to simulate a cash register and a drawer which is partially ejected from the chassis when a player actuates a suitable release mechanism. Prior art cash register toys usually also include a bell which is sounded when the drawer is ejected from the register thereby imitating the sound effect of a real cash register.
One particular cash register toy of the prior art includes a plurality of slots dimensioned to accommodate and accept disk shaped plastic tokens which are used as "money" by a child player with the toy. Only when the right "denomination" of token is placed into one of the slots may the token be advanced by a suitable child actuated mechanism into a drawer located in a lower portion of the cash register toy.
The cash register toy of the present invention is designed to provide an interesting and educational feature in that it is capable of numerically displaying the price of merchandise which is pictorially illustrated on any one of a plurality of cards associated with the toy.